


Meant to be More

by MistressofIke



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Mpreg, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike and Link became best friends since the day they met, however, a trip to Lake Hylia changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meant to be More

Link had saved Hyrule and everyone was now living in peace.  Ike and the Liberation Army had saved Crimea and restored peace.  Link and Zelda had come to Crimea for the Royal Coronation of Princess Elincia and had stayed for the Grand Ball that followed.  It is then that Ike and Link had met and quickly found out that they had a lot in common.  They became fast friends, always talking about their adventures and sometimes starting new ones.  They had created a portal between Crimea and Hyrule so that they could easily get to each other’s lands.

Three years after they had met, Ike had been called home to yet another crisis in Tellius.  Link had missed his best friend greatly as Ike was gone longer than the two had ever been apart since their first meeting.  Finally after almost two years, Ike returns to Hyrule and the two immediately catch up; time seeming to not have passed between the two at all.

It has now been over a year since Ike’s return and both countries have had a lasting peace.  Ike had agreed to work for Elincia for a time, to assure her that there would be no more threats of civil war.  At the moment however, the two friends are busy catching up in Hyrule.  They had let Elincia and Zelda know that they were going to go exploring around Hyrule again and both dignitaries told them that was fine.

They head to Lake Hylia, Link riding Epona and Ike walking next to him.  Link is always confused as to why Ike always likes to walk everywhere; it’s always faster to get there on horseback.  And at the pace they are moving, the Hylian starts to become antsy.  They are halfway between Hyrule Castle and Lake Hylia when Link starts to get beyond impatient.

“Ike, we could’ve been there already,” Link says, making sure Ike hears the ‘hurry up’ tone in his voice.

“Come on Link, hurry up and not have the chance to spend more time together, I question if you want me around anymore,” Ike responds coyly, pointing a finger at Link.

Link rolls his eyes, “I like hanging out with my best friend; I just wish he was faster.”

Ike laughs and looks up at Link, “Fine, move, I’ll ride with you.”

Link inches forward and Ike hops up onto Epona, grabbing Link around the waist.  Link grins and rears Epona, causing Ike to hold onto him tighter.  As Epona starts to run, Link feels a snap on the side of his head.

“That was cruel you know,” Ike says, trying to convey annoyance, though blushing at the same time.

“You held on, besides, now we’ll get there faster and we can waterslide longer!” Link exclaims, a giddy tone to his voice.

Ike can’t help but laugh, Link loves the waterslide inside the Lakebed Temple and he always brings Ike there as often as he can.  Ike grips tighter around Link’s waist as Epona picks up in speed, Ike remembering why he liked walking better.  Link lays a hand on Ike’s hand that is on his stomach.

“You’re nervous,” Link observes, able to feel Ike’s hands sweating.

“I don’t like riding because it’s too easy to fall off,” Ike admits, realizing Link’s hand on his and feeling his body temperature rise.

Ike is thankful that he is behind Link so that Link doesn’t see the blush that creeps up his neck as Link holds his hand.  Ike shakes his head, _‘Wait…why am I blushing?  Link is only holding my hand to reassure me.  Gah, Link’s my best friend, what is going on?!’_

“Ike?” Link asks for the third time, confused to Ike’s lack of response.

Ike snaps out of his thoughts and looks up, “Sorry, what?”

Link chuckles, “I just said I will make sure you don’t and then wanted to tell you we are here.”

Ike nods and jumps down quickly off of Epona, a bit embarrassed.  Link notices Ike’s quick attitude shift and as they walk down to the lake, Link lays a hand on Ike’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Link asks, noticing Ike jump as his hand lands on Ike’s shoulder.

Ike looks at Link and smiles, _‘Link looks cute with that look on his face.  Oh for the love of the Goddess!!  Cute?  Of all the things, why did I think that?!’_

Link purses his lips, “Ike?”

Ike looks at Link and calms his nerves, “Sorry, my mind is really going strange on me.”

Link looks at Ike, curious as to what is wrong, “Want to talk about it?”

 _‘Yes of course, I seem to be falling in love with you, only that is absurd!’_ Ike thinks, shaking his head.

Link looks at him and raises an eyebrow, “.…You sure?”

“….Alright…follow me on this okay?” Ike answers, knowing his other thought would send Link away from him forever.

Link nods, noticing a conflict in his blue eyes _‘Damn they are irresistible…wait…irresistible?  Where did that come from?’_

Ike takes a breath, “I have this problem.  I like someone, but if I tell them, I fear I will lose them forever.  After all, we really aren’t supposed to be together.”

Link looks at Ike confused, “Ike, love conquers all.  If you find love, nothing else matters except you and them.  Besides.  Who said you couldn’t be together?”

Ike looks at Link, “Well, everyone.”

Link sighs, “Look, just because you were born a commoner, doesn’t mean,”

“It’s not Elincia,” Ike interrupts him.

Link looks confused, “It’s not?”

Ike shakes his head, “No.  And the hardest part is, not being able to say how I feel out of fear of losing...”

Link notices as they finally reach the water’s edge and then turns to look at Ike, “Trust your heart, the rest will fall into place.”

Ike nods and then grabs their camping equipment off of Epona.  Link watches as Ike starts to set up their tents as he unsaddles Epona.  Ike seems so lost, almost hurt about something. He was fine when they left, but what happened?  The boys get their campsite set up and then head to the Lakebed Temple.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They laugh and play in the temple for many hours before they finally come back to their camp; Ike in much better spirits than before.  They cook their food and sit on the water’s edge as they eat, both still in their undershorts.

Link looks over at Ike and sees him deep in thought, _‘His eyes are so focused and his hair, it’s so cute how messy it is.  Again!  Cute?!’_ he thinks, and then takes a breath, _‘Well, actually, he is.  I’ve always had feelings for Ike, but for some reason, they are making themselves more known today.  But people would say we couldn’t…’_

Link makes a very quick realization, _‘Was Ike talking about me earlier?!’_

Link notices the sad look in Ike’s eyes and decides to try to make his friend feel better.  Gathering up every amount of courage in his body that he, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, can muster, Link sits up on his knees besides Ike.  Ike looks up at Link and sees a look he’s never seen before in his best friend’s eyes.

Ike doesn’t have time to think as Link grabs the back of Ike’s head and under his chin; at the same time bringing his mouth down over Ike’s.  Ike sits stunned for a moment before he realizes Link is kissing him.  Ike grabs Link’s shoulders and pushes him back.

“What was that?” Ike asks, completely floored.

Link stands his ground, _‘Ike isn’t going to feel sad anymore’_ , “A kiss.”

Ike looks at Link, noticing the conviction in Link’s eyes and his heart skips a beat, _‘Is that…lust?   Link does like me!! …But what about what everyone else thinks?’_

“Link, we can’t.  This isn’t right,” Ike tries to convince Link and himself.

Link shakes his head, “I love you, and no one is going to change that.”

Ike’s mouth drops, “You love me?”

Link grins, _‘Ike is so naïve to this, but gods that makes him all the more cuter’_ , “Yes, and I’m not blind Ike, I know you feel the same.”

Ike nods, his voice shaking, “Yeah but, I thought if I told you, I’d,”

“Lose me?” Link finishes, lifting Ike’s face by his chin.

Ike looks into Link’s eyes, “Yes.”

Link leans down and covers Ike’s mouth again, this time putting more pressure on the kiss.  Ike relaxes and lets Link kiss him, slowly putting pressure of his own on Link’s lips.  Link brings a hand to Ike’s face and rubs his hand down Ike’s cheek, slowly cupping Ike’s face in his hands.  He slowly lowers Ike down onto the grass as he kisses him.  Ike stops halfway down and using his elbows as support, stops their descent.  Link pulls back and looks at Ike.

“What’s wrong?” Link asks, noticing a nervous look in Ike’s eyes.

“You’re my best friend, Link, we shouldn’t be doing,” Ike starts, being silenced as Link places a finger on Ike’s lips.

“Do you love me?” Link asks, stroking Ike’s cheek with his thumb.

Ike nods, looking Link right in the eyes, “Mmmhmm.”

“Then we are best friends, and,” Link pauses, removing his finger from Ike’s lips, “you, are also going to be my lover.”

Ike takes a breath, “And you will be mine.  Please, Link,”

Link captures Ike’s mouth in another kiss, this time rubbing his tongue along Ike’s lips, demanding entrance.  Ike parts his lips and Link’s tongue dives into Ike’s mouth, exploring every inch of him.  Ike returns the affections and his tongue makes his way into Link’s mouth, exploring Link as their tongues dance together.  Both breath through their noses as the intensity of the kiss becomes more passionate.  Soon they are exchanging intense kisses, the need for each other growing.  Link lays Ike on his back and straddles him, breaking the kiss and trailing kisses down Ike’s neck.

Link hears Ike’s breath hitch and knows he found a sensitive spot on Ike’s neck.  He takes the skin and nips and sucks on it, causing Ike to moan out.  Ike holds onto Link’s back and the back of his head as Link continues his marking.  Link slowly pulls back and kisses the mark lightly.  Ike looks Link in the eyes as Link sits up.

“Ike, let’s go lay down in our tent, okay?” Link suggests, slowly climbing off of Ike and standing up.

Ike lets Link pull him up and then looks at him curiously, “You want to go to sleep?”

Link lets out a laugh, “No,”

Link grips Ike’s shoulders and looks right into his blue eyes, bringing Ike’s face within inches of his own.

“I want to make love to you,” Link finishes, smiling as he sees a blush on Ike’s face.

Ike lets Link lead him back to their tent, unable to formulate any words as his brain continues to process Link’s words.  Link closes the drape to their tent as Ike stands still stunned in the middle of the room.  Link grins and walks over to Ike.  He traces his hands down Ike’s arms and marvels how well built Ike is, his biceps and chest reflect many long days of training.  He is built and he looks beautiful.  Link finishes his exploring of Ike’s body and notices his once blunt and outspoken best friend, quiet and watching his every move.

“What’s the matter Ike?” Link asks, making sure Ike is still okay.

“You, want to, take me?” Ike asks, making sure he heard Link right.

“Yes, I am going to show you I love you and want you to let me be in control tonight, okay?” Link confirms, grinning at Ike’s wide eyes.

“Okay, how do we, um…” Ike starts, stopping as Link places a hand on his lips.

“Relax Ike; take your shorts off okay?” Link soothes, placing his hands on Ike’s hips.

Ike nods and his shorts fall to the floor as Link kneels to the ground in front of Ike.  Ike can feel his heart beating fast as he watches Link near his penis.  Ike immediately gets turned on by the way Link is touching him.  Link runs his fingers along Ike’s shaft, taking in Ike’s size.  Ike moans out as he watches Link play with his body.  Link runs his fingers through Ike’s hairs, smiling as he notices the blue isn’t just on Ike’s head.

“Link, please,” Ike begs, putting a hand in Link’s hair.

Ike takes a breath, Link’s hair is fine and soft, and it feels so nice in his hands.  Another breath escapes him as he feels Link lick the head of his penis.  Link flicks his tongue across the slit in Ike’s penis, causing Ike to moan out.

“Ahhhh, Link, please,” Ike begs, Link’s mouth taunting Ike’s body.

Link grabs Ike around the waist and takes Ike deeply down his throat, sucking and licking as he takes him deeper.

“Oh Goddesses!” Ike cries out, his hands running through Link’s hair in pleasure.

Link traces his hands over Ike’s body and finally brings them to rest on Ike’s hips.  Link moves up and down Ike’s shaft, licking, sucking and caressing him.  Ike moans out as he feels Link sucking on him intently.  Link grabs both of Ike’s butt cheeks and starts moving Ike’s hips, Ike panting at the feeling of being pulled in and out of Link’s mouth.

“Oooh, Link, yeahunh,” Ike pants, breathing heavily, his orgasm beginning to build.

Link takes a hand and strokes Ike’s sac as he continues to please him.  Link can’t help sucking harder, Ike tastes good and Link is enjoying Ike’s noises.  Link relaxes his throat and takes Ike deeper, Ike gripping harder onto Link.  Link inwardly grins, he has never felt so good in his life, he has his best friend and lover at his mercy and he is enjoying every inch of him.

After sometime of pleasing him, Link takes Ike deeply down his throat quickly.  Ike pants heavily as his orgasm barrels down Link’s throat, crying out Link’s name as he does.  Ike’s body shudders from the release and Link holds Ike’s hips to keep him steady.  Link accepts every drop of Ike’s release and licks him clean as he lets Ike’s penis fall out of his mouth.  He licks the last of Ike’s release and then stands up, his hands resting on Ike’s hips.

Link grins and looks Ike in the eyes, “You taste good.”

Ike doesn’t say a word; he grabs the sides of Link’s face and kisses him deeply, tasting his release as he kisses Link.  They kiss intimately for a few moments before Link pulls back, looking Ike right in the eyes.

“Did you bring the weapon oil?” Link asks, grabbing Ike’s hands in his.

“It’s always in my bag, why?” Ike asks, curious as to why Link needed it now.

Link grins, “You’ll see, lay on the bed for me, okay?”

Ike’s stomach begins to get nervous as he nods at Link; they were going to be making love soon, consummating their love for each other.  Link watches Ike head to the bed and then he grabs the oil from Ike’s bag.  He makes his way over back to Ike and smiles.  Link strips out of his shorts and Ike sees Link’s erection very big and very red.  Ike looks at Link a bit nervous.

“We need to loosen you up first,” Link says, grabbing Ike’s hands, “Relax, we’ll go slow.”

Ike nods and lets Link lay him down on his back, “I love you, Link.”

Link smiles, noticing that Ike is very nervous.  Link runs a hand across Ike’s forehead and kisses him lightly on the lips.

“I love you too Ike,” Link responds, running his hand through Ike’s hair, “If you’re not ready, we can wait.”

“I’m okay, please Link,” Ike responds, looking at Link.

Link runs a finger down Ike’s cheek, “What love?”

Ike takes a breath, “Make love to me.”

Ike grabs his legs and holds them to his chest.  Link can’t help but whine at how Ike looks, he is gorgeous, open and inviting.  Link opens the oil and dips his finger in it.  Ike moans out as he feels a finger enter his hole.  His breathing picks up as Link moves his finger in and out of him.

“Yeahunh,” Ike moans out as a second finger enters him; Link scissoring his fingers in and out of Ike’s opening.

Link grins and soon adds a third, watching Ike’s face throw back in pleasure.  Link moves his fingers in and out of Ike, loosening him up.

“Take me hard please,” Ike begs, his head falling back as Link continues to finger fuck him.

“I will, Ike, I will,” Link assures him, leaning over and kissing Ike’s legs.

“Deeper, ohhh!” Ike begs, the pleasure hitting him.

Link quickens his pace and fingers him deeply.  Ike pulls his knees closer and tries to open himself up more.

“Unh, please, harder,” Ike begs, gripping the back of his knees tightly.

Link obeys and Ike pants heavily, gripping his knees tightly.  Ike is panting, his mouth open and his face looking at Link’s.  Deeming Ike ready, Link quickly removes his fingers.  Link grabs the oil and coats his penis, making sure it is covered as not to hurt Ike.

“Ready?” Link asks, positioning himself at Ike’s opening.

Ike nods and prepares to feel Link’s erection enter him, “Yes.”

Link smiles and looks down at Ike, “Don’t worry, I will be gentle.”

Link slowly slips his large and red erection into Ike’s open hole.  Ike’s hips respond instantly and Ike’s muscles push Link’s penis away from his body.

“Link, it hurts,” Ike whines, as the initial pain of penetration hits him.

Link halts and rubs Ike’s chest, letting Ike’s body get used to him, “Relax your body Ike.”

Ike relaxes and the pain begins to subside.  Ike takes calming breaths and then looks at Link, nodding for him to continue.  Link pushes into Ike slowly, letting Ike’s body get used to him.  Soon he is all the way in and stops, letting them both adjust to each other.

Ike looks at Link, lust taking over, “Fuck me now, please, I beg you.”

Link grins and grabs Ike’s hips, thrusting hard into Ike’s body.  Ike responds by leaning up and kissing him, slipping his tongue into Link’s mouth.  Link kisses Ike back with determination, lapping his tongue around Ike’s and exploring every inch of his mouth as he pounds into Ike’s body.  Link begins to pound harder, deeper and faster, causing Ike to break from the kiss and lay his head back in pleasure.  Link is pounding so hard; he is slapping his body against Ike’s, his cock hitting the Ike’s sweet spot.  He holds Ike’s body close to him as he ferociously makes love to him, the sweat starting to fall from his brow.

“Unh, unh, ohhh,” Ike whines as Link humps him harder, “Yeahunh.”

“Ike, you are soooo tight and feel so good,” Link moans as he picks up in speed.

Ike splays his legs and Link falls deeper into Ike’s willing hole.  Ike’s breathing is deep and erratic as Link fucks him hard.

“Kiss me more,” Ike musters, through labored breaths.

Link kisses Ike passionately as his dick goes deeper into Ike’s hole, pumping and thrusting into him.  Link can feel the sweat on Ike’s chest as he kisses him.

“Ohhh, unh, unh, unh,” Ike pants as Link fucks him intently, his body meeting each of Link’s thrusts, “Link, harder, ohhh, unh!”

Link’s heart leaps as he hears Ike call out his name and obliges him, fucking him harder and deeper than before.  Ike moans out loudly as Link pounds into him, his moans getting louder the more pleasure he feels.

“OH LINK!” Ike cries, his orgasm exploding all over him and Link.

Link feels as Ike’s orgasm shoots free and covers both their chests in sticky fluid.  Link watches Ike’s face as he orgasms and loves the way Ike is tipping his head back.  Link soon explodes his orgasm deep into Ike, crying out Ike’s name, his body rocking from the intense release.

After a few moments, both calm down enough to look at each other.  Link smiles and rubs Ike’s face, moving some of his hair from his eyes.

“That was beautiful Ike, as are you,” Link nearly purrs, kissing Ike deeply.

Ike pulls back slightly and looks at Link, “Please, stay inside me tonight.”

Link smiles and rotates them onto their sides, moving Ike’s leg over his hip, “As you wish.”

Link smiles as he feels Ike’s breathing slow down and become calm.  He holds Ike in his arms and runs his hand through Ike’s hair.  He pulls the blankets up on them and slowly closes his eyes.

‘ _I love you Ike_ ,’ Link smiles, ‘ _and I will love you with all that I am, for the rest of our lives._ ’


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admittance is the first step, but what comes next?

 

Ike stirs the next morning, his body not wanting to move from the heat of the body next to him.  Ike’s eyes pop open as he quickly remembers the night before; he and Link had admitted that they did love each other and, well, made love, rather energetically.  He feels Link’s arms around him and Ike moves one of his arms around Link’s waist, pulling him closer to him.  Ike smiles as he lies in Link’s arms, knowing there is nowhere else he wants to be at that moment.  A wicked grin appears on his face, knowing that even though he let himself be taken by Link, it is Link who is going to be taken today.  Ike feigns a stretch, still not waking Link up.

Ike purses his lips and looks at Link, _‘Well, he did exert a lot of energy making love to me last night.’_

Ike slips out of bed very carefully and grabs soap and towels.  He puts them in a travel bag and slings it to his wrist.  Sneaking quietly over to Link, he picks Link up in his arms, carrying him quietly out of the tent and over to the small pool of water he planned on using to bathe in.  Ike dips his toes in the water and a chill runs down his spine.  Link is cuddled close to him still sleeping and as Ike holds him closer, he lays a gentle kiss on Link’s head.  Ike grabs Link’s left hand and points his hand at the water.

Ike purses his lips and then takes a breath, “Triforce, make the water warmer.”

Link silently grins, pretending to remain sleeping, having a hard time not laughing at Ike’s attempt to make the Triforce listen to him.  He hears Ike do it again and Link uses his magic, the Triforce lighting up and the water becoming warmer.

Ike looks shocked as he feels the warm water around his feet, “Wow, it worked.”

Link feigns a heavy ‘getting comfortable’ breath in order to subdue the laugh that wants to escape.  Ike looks down at Link and sees him shifting in his arms, tightening his grip around him as he kisses his head lightly again.

Ike steps carefully into the deeper water and lowers him and Link down into it.  As the water rises, starting to come up to his chest, Link knows he has to ‘wake up’.  Link opens his eyes slowly and looks up at Ike, taking a breath as he looks at him.  Ike’s face is silhouetted against the sun, bringing out more of his features and accentuating his eyes.  Link’s hand grabs the back of Ike’s head and he pulls him into a kiss, Link’s body falling from Ike’s arms onto his lap.  After a few intense moments of kissing, Link pulls back and looks at Ike.

“You look so beautiful this morning,” Link says, tracing down Ike’s nose.

Ike kisses Link lightly and then pulls back, “As do you.”

Ike reaches behind Link and grabs the soap, handing one to Link and then looking at him.  Link can see the desire and the fire behind Ike’s eyes.

“Let’s clean up, and then I want to make love to you before we start the day,” Ike says, making it sound as if they had been doing this forever.

Link nods and the two quickly wash up.  Ike finishes first and Link only needs to rinse off.  Ike comes up behind Link and grabs his wrists; holding them down on the embankment above him.

“Tell me Link, how long since you and I first met, did you want me to pound my dick into your tight hole?” Ike breathes lustfully, his face inches from Link’s.

Link’s breath catches at Ike’s quickly erotic questioning.  Link feigns trying to break free, grinning inwardly as Ike’s lips trace over his face, kissing him lightly.

“When I first laid eyes on you,” Link answers, opening his mouth as Ike’s tongue dives in, capturing Link’s in a battle for dominance.

“Knew you loved me, or knew you wanted me to sex you up?” Ike continues, enjoying Link’s reactions as he bluntly states his questions.

Link whines, knowing both are true, “Both, ooh,”

Link’s head moves to the side as Ike’s lips trail down Link’s neck, nipping and suckling at his skin.  Ike continues to move, eliciting moans from Link as his kisses trail up Link’s neck again after a successful bite had been mastered.

“Touch me Ike, please,” Link moans, Ike’s hands still restraining his wrists.

Ike pulls back and grins deviously, releasing Link’s hands, “Answer my question.”

Link looks at Ike in disbelief, “I did.”

Ike dives under the water and swims further from Link, eventually popping up behind him and caressing Link’s chest.  Ike rests his chin on Link’s shoulder and kisses Link’s neck as Link falls into every touch.  Ike maneuvers them slightly out of the water so that he can touch Link’s body all over.  Link moans into Ike as Ike deliberately goes slowly as he traces over Link’s groin and backside, taking in Link’s moans and pants.  Ike moves two fingers into Link’s opening, eliciting a gasp from his best friend.  Link’s breath catches and Ike pulls him back into the water with him, continuing his fingering under the water.

“Oooh, Ike…” Link whines, his arms wrapping around Ike’s neck as he lies against Ike’s chest, “Deeper please.”

As Ike finger fucks him, Link clutches tightly to Ike’s body.  Link is squirming in pleasure under him and Ike silently grins to himself.  Link is feeling nothing compared to the ‘Dominion Rod’ Ike had in store for him momentarily.  The water is making it harder and Ike soon withdraws his fingers.

Ike moves them onto the grass and lays Link down.  Ike grabs Link’s legs and puts them over his shoulders, making sure he can still finger Link.  Satisfied with their position, Ike moves a finger into Link’s hole, eliciting another gasp from his friend.  Link squirms under his touch and Ike lays a hand on Link’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Ike asks, making sure he isn’t hurting his lover.

Link nods, “Yes, please, keep going.”

Ike inserts a second finger, scissoring his fingers and opening Link up more.  Link is moaning and gripping the grass under him as Ike continues to finger fuck him.  Link relaxes his body as Ike pushes a third finger in, causing Link to squirm, his body sending pleasure everywhere.

“Oooh, Ike, yes!” Link cries as Ike’s fingers move faster in and out of him.

Ike grins and watches as Link attempts to keep his body from moving.  Ike smiles deviously, getting a very fun idea.  Ike pounds hard into Link and Link gasps, looking up at Ike.

“Unh, Ike, please,” Link begs, wanting to feel Ike inside of him

Ike lowers his head and takes Link quickly down his throat, Link’s hips bucking up, pushing him deeper into Ike’s mouth.  Ike comes on and off of Link, his head bobbing up and down as he licks and sucks on him.  Ike’s head soon moves up and down quicker as he comes on and off of Link, sucking and licking the entirety of his shaft.  Link pants and moans at his movements, slipping his fingers through Ike’s hair.  Soon Ike begins sucking harder on him as he continues and Link’s hips move in motion with Ike’s motions.  Ike’s fingers move in and out of Link’s opening with a faster intensity as he takes Link deeper down his throat.

“Ooooooh, yeahunh Ike, oooh,” Link moans, his body on fire.

Ike grins inwardly as he continues pleasing Link.  He hears Link’s breath hitch and grins.  Ike takes Link deeply down his throat harshly and Link cries out, his orgasm flowing down the back of Ike’s throat.  Ike releases Link from his mouth and removes his fingers from Link’s body.

Ike looks at Link and sits on his knees, “Climb on top of me babe.”

Link moves and straddles Ike across his lap, easing himself down onto Ike’s penis.  Ike moans as Link’s muscles surround him.  Link stops momentarily and looks Ike right in the eyes.

“It hurts Ike, I can’t.” Link says, lowering his gaze.

Ike grabs Link’s face, “It’s okay.  Let’s go inside to get the oil and I will make love to you there okay?”

Ike and Link slowly stand up and make their way quickly to the tent.  Ike sits on the mattress and slicks himself up with oil.  He grabs Link around the waist and helps Link to straddle him again.  Link wraps his arms around Ike’s neck as lowers himself onto Ike’s erection.  After a few moments, Ike is completely surrounded by Link’s muscles.

“You okay love?” Ike asks, noticing the pain in Link’s eyes.

Link only nods, trying to adjust to Ike’s size inside of him.  Ike strokes Link’s hair and down his back affectionately, hoping to relax Link some more.  Ike turns his face and kisses Link deeply.  Ike sits up straight and his tongue dives deep into Link’s mouth.  Link returns the gesture and the two battle for dominance over the other, moaning deeply into each other as they kiss passionately.

Ike grabs Link’s butt cheeks and starts slowly pumping his penis in and out of Link’s hole.  Link’s head falls back in pleasure as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lover fucking him.  Link grabs his lover’s shoulders and begins to ride him, coming on and off of him a little faster.

Ike looks at Link, “May I go harder?”

Link nods, “Yeahunh, please.”

Ike grabs Link’s hips and thrusts his penis deeply inside of him, over and over again, picking up the speed with each thrust.  Ike can feel Link’s fingers gripping onto the skin on his back as Ike continues to make love to him.  Link lays his head on Ike’s shoulder, keeping his arms around Ike’s neck as he feels Ike start thrusting deeper into him.

“Ooooooh Ike,” Link whines, moving a hand to the back of Ike’s head.

Ike shifts so that Link is lying on his back.  Ike thrusts deeply into Link’s body, pounding deeply and quickly, withdrawing and slamming back in to Link’s hole over and over.

“Ohhh, unh,” Link pants as Ike pounds into him harder, “Pleeeease, yes!”

Ike kisses Link as he drives himself in and out of Link’s body, each thrust quicker and more powerful than the one before it.  Link breaks the kiss, his head falling back as his body prepares to let loose a powerful orgasm.  Ike looks at Link and can’t help gasp.  Link’s hair is falling beautifully around his face and his mouth is open and inviting.  Ike grabs Link’s hands and they interlace their fingers together.  Ike thrusts quicker and soon Link and Ike cry out at the same time, both of their orgasms barreling through them.  Link releases all over Ike’s chest as Ike releases his orgasm deep inside of Link.

Link lies on the bed breathing heavily and looking up at Ike.

“I love you,” Link says, rubbing Ike’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Ike answers, laying next to Link and keeping his cock inside of Link, “You tell me when you need me out.”

Link smiles and kisses Ike deeply, his arms wrapped tightly around Ike.  They kiss for some time, before sleep covers them both again.  Snuggling close to Ike’s chest, Link lets him fall asleep in his lover’s arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It is near afternoon before Link wakes up, snuggling closer to Ike and tightening his muscles around Ike’s manhood.  Link hears Ike chuckle and looks up at him.

“You want more already?” Ike asks, placing a finger under Link’s chin and kissing his forehead lightly.

“Next time it’s me in you,” Link responds lightly.

“I’m already there,” Ike murmurs, his lips covering Links.

Link doesn’t protest as Ike covers his mouth in a passion filled kiss.  The end result, however, a few moments later, becomes a heavy session of love-making.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ike looks at Link as they come down off of their orgasms, holding his lovers hand on his chest.

“It’s getting late, we are going to have to go back soon,” Ike reminds him.

“That ruined the moment,” Link teases him, sitting up and looking down at Ike.

Ike sits up and grabs Link around the waist, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Link grabs Ike’s face, “Oh, no.  Next time, I get to make love to you.”

Ike grins, “Let’s get going.  We can debate this one on the way home.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ashunera, Din, Nayru and Farore all watch the two heroes for the next few months as they hide from everyone, their romance.  Both know if others found out about their love, they would be banished; at least that’s what they feared would happen.  The four goddesses meet, deciding to have a meeting about the boys.  Nayru looks at the others and grins.

“They certainly have a lot of love for each other,” Nayru observes.

Farore nods, “That’s quite obvious the way they go at it like rabbits.”

Din laughs, “Ike is powerful but submissive when he wants to be.”

Ashunera grins, “As is Link.”

Nayru giggles, “You know if one of them was female, they’d have been pregnant by now.”

The three goddesses look at her and all slowly grin.  Nayru looks at them curiously and then realizes what they are thinking.

“You want to give them a baby?” Nayru clarifies, somewhat shocked.

Din nods, “Yes, but bless only one of them.”

Ashunera smiles, “Yes, but which one?”

Farore grins, looking down into Hyrule Castle where Ike and Link are sitting in Link’s room, talking and joking, “How about whichever one gets taken tonight?”

The other Goddesses look down at the boys and grin, all nodding in agreement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Six weeks later, the boys are in Hyrule Castle, practicing with their weapons.  Link has taken to training Ike with a bow and Ike is getting better.  They are out in the courtyard at the moment practicing as Zelda and Elincia walk onto the balcony, looking down at them.

Ike brings the arrow back and Link shakes his head.  Ike looks at him and lowers the bow.

“What?” Ike asks, noticing Link’s expression.

“You’ll hit something, but not the target,” Link says, raising an eyebrow.

Ike scowls and looks at Link, “Thanks for the encouragement.”

Link walks over to Ike and lays a hand on his shoulder, “I didn’t mean it like that Ike.  Do you want me to show you?”

Ike takes a breath, “Yeah, I’m sorry.  I just don’t think I am ever going to be great at it.”

Link grins and stands behind Ike, helping him to kneel on the ground, “It’s okay Ike, everything takes time.”

Ike fully kneels, bringing his bowstring back, “I know, thanks for not giving up on me.”

Link grins and places a hand over Ike’s on the bow and the other on Ike’s hand holding the arrow, “I never will.  Now look down the arrow at where you want it to go.”

Ike obeys and grins; he loves how close Link is to him right now.  All he wants to do is just kiss him, but with two princesses watching them, it would prove detrimental.  Link helps Ike line up his shot and then steps back.

“Okay, let it go when you feel ready,” Link instructs.

Ike grins, “Like cupids arrow through my heart when I saw you?”

Link blushes as he watches Ike release the arrow.  The arrow hits the bull’s-eye dead on.  Link gasps and then looks at Ike.

Link knows his face is red, “Exactly.”

Ike laughs at Link’s embarrassment, “Relax, they are all the way up there.”

Link grins looking up, suddenly his face falling, “No they aren’t.”

Ike stands up and turns around, looking up at the balcony and not seeing the princesses.  Ike looks at Link and shrugs.

“Maybe they got bored of us as entertainment,” Ike suggests, walking up to Link and handing him his bow.

“Maybe,” Link answers, shrugging it off as well.

“Are we done for the day?” Ike asks, picking up some of the rogue arrows.

Link nods, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Ike raises an eyebrow, “Link, they aren’t here.”

Link shakes his head, “Yes they are, right behind you.”

Ike whirls around to see both princesses looking at them in shock, both easily hidden by the brush.  Elincia walks up to Ike, Zelda following close behind her.  Elincia looks at Ike with a look of disbelief.

“Did you mean what you said Ike?” Elincia demands, looking at him as if he were a stranger.

Ike decides to play coy, “When?  I’ve said a lot of things.”

Zelda takes a breath, “What you said to Link about cupid.”

Ike and Link look at each other and then back to the girls.  Link’s anger begins to boil as the girls had no right to spy on them.

“Why were you spying on us?” Link asks, changing the topic.

“Don’t play naïve Link, something is going on between you two, and it’s more than friendship,” Elincia counters, pointing a finger at him.

Ike’s face goes white and his stomach starts to hurt.  Link looks at him and holds his shoulder.

“You okay?  You don’t look so good,” Link remarks, helping Ike to sit down.

Ike nods, worry easy to read on his features, “I’m okay.  Just, well, they know.”

Link nods and purses his lips, “Yeah, they do.”

Zelda looks at Link, “So it’s true, you two are…”

Ike’s anger flares and he looks up, “Together?  Yes we are!”

Link puts a hand on Ike’s shoulder, “Calm down Ike, we can all talk about this.”

Ike narrows his eyes, “Fine, but they say anything cruel to you, they’ll meet Ragnell pretty quick.”

Link grins and strokes Ike’s cheek, laying a gentle kiss on his lips, “Relax.”

Zelda and Elincia gasp as Link kisses Ike.  Link stands up and looks at them, his hands resting on his hips.

“Please, tell us.  What are you two thinking?” Link asks, curious to know what is going to happen now.

“Link, why didn’t you tell me?” Zelda asks, placing a hand on Link’s shoulder.

Link shifts nervously, “I thought you would banish me for loving him.”

Zelda shakes her head, “Link, you have found someone to love and care for and your feelings are returned.  It is not my place to judge who you wish to spend your life with.  I just hope the best for you.  I’m more shocked you didn’t feel you could trust telling me.”

Ike looks at Zelda and his respect for her doubles, “You are okay with us?”

Zelda nods, “Just take care of each other.  I’m glad you two have each other.  Besides, it doesn’t take but a few nights of you two sneaking into each other’s rooms to figure out what is going on.”

Link and Ike blush and Zelda grins.  She kneels by Ike and sees tears in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Zelda asks, running a gentle hand through his short blue locks.

Ike nods, “Yeah, just so many months of worrying about people hating us for our love and you just reassured us that you support of us and it’s incredible…the relief.”

Link grins and looks around, “Where did Elincia go?”

They look around and see no sign of her.  Ike shakes his head.

“She probably doesn’t support us.  Doesn’t surprise me, I always knew she had feelings for me,” Ike observes, looking up at Link.

Link looks at Ike and kneels next to him as well, grabbing onto his hand, “You can stay with me here in Hyrule.”

Zelda nods, “I agree, you’re always welcome here.”

Ike smiles, “Thank you.  I’d love to remain here, if Link wants me.”

Link mocks shock, “You think I don’t want you?”

Ike smirks, “Prove it.”

Zelda grins standing up, “Yes Link, prove it.”

Link puts his hands on Ike’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him.  Link cups Ike’s face in his hands and places a kiss on Ike’s lips.  Ike wraps his arms around Link as the kiss intensifies.  Zelda can’t help but grin, they are in love, that’s for sure.  Zelda takes a breath as she notices Elincia returning.  She walks up to her and looks her in the eyes.

“Where did you go?” Zelda demands.

Elincia doesn’t even hear her, “They’re kissing.”

Zelda shakes her head, sarcasm in her voice, “Really?”

Elincia averts her gaze and looks at Zelda, “So you support them?”

Zelda narrows her eyes, “Why wouldn’t I?  They love each other.”

Elincia looks floored, “Because they are both boys!”

Ike and Link break apart and look over at Elincia.  Link stands up and helps Ike up with him.  They walk over to the girls and Link holds Ike’s hand.

“What difference does that make?” Link demands, his eyes reflecting the anger in them.

“Elincia, I’m in love with Link.  Nothing else matters,” Ike states, looking her in the eyes, “Besides, Sephiran loved Zelgius and you didn’t have a problem with that.”

Elincia shakes her head, “EVERYONE had a problem with that Ike.  You know that.”

Ike sighs, “No Elincia, they had a problem with Sephiran trying to instigate a massive death warrant on us all.  Not because he loved Zelgius.”

Elincia folds her arms across her chest, “It doesn’t matter anyway, Sephiran had his own so-called lover killed in the name of his grand plan.  You and Link are still very much alive and you are known by everyone person in Tellius.”

Ike shifts, resting a hand on his stomach, “So that means I can’t love Link?”

Link notices Ike’s movement and looks at Ike, “Ike, what’s the matter?  You’ve been off since we woke up this morning.”

Elincia gasps, “So you two do have sex!”

Ike can’t help it, his body lurches forward and he tries to catch himself from throwing up.  Unable to do so, he bends over and throws up, Link holding Ike’s shoulders and rubbing his back.  Zelda slaps Elincia across the face.

“So what if they do, that doesn’t give you the right to scream it,” Zelda admonishes her.

Link runs a hand through Ike’s hair as he throws up again, “Take it easy love, and just relax.”

Zelda smiles at how Link cares for Ike, watching him take his shirt off and uses it to wipe off Ike’s mouth.  Zelda walks over to them and looks at Link.

“Feeling sick today Ike?” Zelda asks, watching Ike stand back up.

Ike nods and leans against Link, “Yes.”

Elincia looks at Ike, “That’s odd.  Mist always said you never got sick.”

Ike looks at her, his mouth poised to retaliate against her previous comments, when he knows what she just said is true.  He never had gotten sick before.

“I don’t get it, you’re right,” Ike responds, inhaling a relaxing breath.

Link laughs, “Maybe you’re pregnant.”

Ike shakes his head, “Yeah, cause that’s totally possible.”

Zelda shakes her head at them; always amused at how they always love to banter each other.  Elincia looks at Zelda and takes a calming breath.  She turns her gaze back to Ike and places her hands behind her.

“Forgive me Ike, I over-reacted.  Zelda is right, you two are in love and nothing else should matter.  I’m sorry my actions have made you sick,” Elincia apologizes, realizing she should have been more understanding.

Ike waves a hand dismissively, “Thank you for that, but it wasn’t you that made me sick.  I’ve been off all morning as Link stated earlier.”

Link points a finger at Ike, “Just because you never got sick before doesn’t mean you can’t ever.”

Ike grabs Link’s finger and pulls him closer, “I know, so how about you take care of me?”

Zelda can’t help but giggle at this and Elincia just shakes her head.  Elincia looks at Ike and takes a breath.

“You two can’t hide this forever you know,” Elincia points out.

Ike and Link look up at her, Ike’s hand still gripping Link’s finger.  Zelda nods, knowing what Elincia said is true.

“Ike, why don’t you resign as my bodyguard and become Zelda’s.  This way you both can live in Hyrule Castle.  I have my retainers and Marcia, and then Zelda could have the both of you,” Elincia suggests.

Zelda smiles at Elincia’s plan, “I like that idea.  No more sneaking around for you two then.  What do you say Ike?”

Ike looks at Link and Link kneels down in front of him.  Ike brushes rogue hairs from Link’s face and looks into his eyes.  Link grabs Ike’s hands in his and smiles at him.

“I like that idea too, then I can be with Link forever,” Ike says, his voice quiet and contemplative.

Link notices Ike’s voice, “What are you thinking love?”

Ike looks at Link and Link can see the nervousness in Ike’s eyes.  Ike moves to speak; only his hand flies over his mouth again.  Ike swiftly turns to the side and throws up again.  Link quickly stands up and places a hand on Ike shoulder.

“That’s it, we’re taking you back up to bed,” Link orders, handing Ike the loose shirt to wipe his face with.

Zelda grins at Link’s authoritativeness and Elincia purses her lips.

“Do you know why this came on?” Elincia asks, “Did you eat something yesterday?”

Ike wipes his mouth and lets Link pull him up, “Not that I remember making me queasy.”

Ike looks at Link and holds him close, running a hand through Link’s hair.

“There is still something I need to tell you,” Ike says, looking into Link’s eyes.

Link runs a hand along Ike’s cheek, “You can, once we get you in bed.”

Ike shakes his head, “No.  Link, I,”

Link looks at Ike and sees the nervousness in his eyes return and also catches Ike’s stomach begin to turn again.  Whatever Ike had to say, it was making him sick to his stomach with nerves.  Link rubs a finger along Ike’s lips.

“It’s okay, you can tell me.  Relax love,” Link tries to soothe him.

Zelda and Elincia look at each other and smile, both having a very vague idea of what Ike is going to say.

“Link, I, I, want to,” Ike starts, calming his nerves ‘ _Why does this have to be so hard?_ ’

Link grabs the back of Ike’s neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss, all be damned who saw them now.  Link pulls back after a moment and sees Ike’s face flushed.

Ike’s courage returns and he looks at Link, “I want to marry you.”

Link’s heart skips a beat, of the things he thought Ike would say; this one wasn’t one of them.  Link grabs Ike’s face and kisses him intently, one of his hands moving to the back of Ike’s head.  Ike grips Link tightly and lifts him off the ground, his hands moving to hold Link under his butt to keep Link close to him.

Zelda looks at Elincia and sees her hand over her mouth in shock.  Zelda walks up to her and looks her in the eyes.

“Cute, aren’t they?” Zelda says, a coy undertone to her voice.

Elincia stands stunned and then laughs, “Yes, they are.”

Ike lowers Link to the ground and looks into his eyes, “What do you say?  Will you marry me?”

Link looks Ike in the eyes, “Yes!  Of course I will!”

Ike smiles and goes to kiss Link, however his stomach telling him otherwise.  Ike quickly backs off and turns around, throwing up again.  Link places a hand on Ike’s shoulder and looks at Zelda.

“Can your Triforce tell us what is making him sick?” Link asks, at a loss for what could be making his lover sick.

Zelda uses her Triforce magic to find the root of the sickness.  She doesn’t find any and gets confused.  Her face turns white at what she does find however.

Link notices her expression change, “What is it Zelda?”

“Well,” Zelda says, pausing, “I’m not sure how.  But,”

“But what?” Ike asks, totally lost.

“Um, well, you’re pregnant Ike,” Zelda says, taking a breath, “And about six weeks along.”


	3. Surprises Come in all Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One surprise begets another.....

Ike stands stunned for a moment before he completely passes out; Link catching Ike in his arms and carefully lying him down on the ground.  Link sits on the ground and holds Ike’s head in his lap, his fingers running through Ike’s hair.

“Zelda, are you serious?” Link asks, completely floored.

Zelda nods, “Yes, and I just checked again.  There is definitely a baby there.”

Link looks at Ike and rubs his face, “I don’t understand, how is this possible?”

Zelda smiles at him, “The only way it can be, the Goddesses have blessed you.”

Link takes a breath, “I’m not sure that’s how Ike sees that at the moment.”

Elincia regains her bearings and sits on the ground next to Link, “Link, it’s the shock of finding out he’s pregnant.  You two are going to have a baby together.  How do you feel about that?”

Link looks at her and slowly starts to think about it.  It’s true; they are going to have a baby.  He looks at Ike and traces along his face, starting to wonder just who the baby will look like.  Ike is going to need him and he knows he is going to have to help Ike through this.  Link looks up at Elincia and smiles.

“We’re going to have a baby.  I, wow, Ike is pregnant,” Link begins, trying to get a handle on his emotions, “I’m excited and scared all at the same time.  If the Goddesses have blessed us with a child, then I am going to help Ike with this baby and show him the love the Goddesses have granted us.”

Elincia and Zelda look at Link and smile.  Ike begins to stir and Link helps him to sit up.  He holds Ike’s shoulders and then runs a finger down his cheek.

“Are you okay love?” Link asks, pushing Ike’s hair out of his eyes.

Ike looks at Link and places a hand on Link’s leg, “Link?”

Link rubs Ike’s cheeks with his thumbs, “Yes?”

Ike takes a breath and falls into Link’s touch, “Am I really, um,”

Link smiles and holds Ike’s face to look at him, “Pregnant?  Yes, you are.  We are going to have a baby Ike.”

Ike’s face goes white and Link keeps his hold on him, “Link, I’m, I am,”

Link sees the fear in Ike’s eyes and sits up, bringing Ike close to him and hugging him tightly, “I know Ike, you’re scared.  It’s okay; I’ll be here for you.”

Ike grips Link tightly and tears fall from his eyes.  Link runs his hands through Ike’s hair and down his back, hoping to calm Ike down some.  He holds Ike close and Ike cries into him for some time, Zelda and Elincia trying to help calm him down as well.  After nearly an hour, Link is holding Ike in his arms, Ike completely asleep.  He uses the Triforce and Link and the girls move Ike into Link’s bedroom.  Link lays him down and the girls take their leave.  Using the Triforce again, Link uses the Triforce to remove all of Ike’s clothes and then covers him with a blanket.  Link removes his clothes and then lies down next to Ike.

Link leans on his elbow and looks at Ike, his free hand rubbing Ike’s chest.  Link’s hand travels lower and rests on Ike’s stomach.  Link looks at Ike and he feels sad; Ike is terrified of this little baby.  Though, Link understands Ike’s fear; he is pregnant.  Both have never dealt with this before, or anyone they had ever heard of.  Ike is going to be carrying this baby to term and then delivering it.  Link takes a breath and understands why Ike is so scared.  Neither knew a thing about pregnancy and delivery.  Link rubs Ike’s stomach and then leans over, kissing it softly.

‘ _I will take care of both of you, little baby_ ,’ Link thinks, slowly laying back down next to Ike, ‘ _I promise._ ’

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ike wakes up the next morning and cuddles closer to Link, laying his head on Link’s shoulder and tracing his fingers over his chest.  Ike looks up at Link and smiles; Link out cold, his hair slightly covering one eye and he is breathing calmly through his nose.  Ike’s hand travels lower down Link’s body and he watches as he shifts, his hand subconsciously trying to bat away what is touching his abdomen.  Ike grins as he reaches Link’s groin, his fingers lightly running along Link’s hairs.  Ike shifts so that he is lying near Link’s hips and he leans over, licking down Link’s shaft.

Link’s eyes open with a start and he hears Ike chuckle at him.  Link laughs and shakes his head as he lies back against his pillow, placing a hand on Ike’s head.  Link lightly runs his fingers through Ike’s hair as Ike continues teasing Link by licking up and down his shaft, lightly flicking his tongue over the slit in his penis.

“Unh, Ike, please,” Link whines, the pleasure demanding Ike’s mouth on him.

Ike smiles as he takes Link into his mouth, stroking Link’s sac as he does.  Link’s hips buck up and Ike grabs a hold of Link’s hips, holding him down.  Ike’s head bobs up and down as he licks and sucks on him.  Link’s free hand grips the sheets tightly and his hand in Ike’s hair grabs onto him.  Ike continues his motions, taking Link deeper down his throat and sucking harder on him.  Link moans and pants, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open.

“Ooooooh, Ike!  Yeahunh!” Link whines, the pleasure coursing through every inch of his body.

Ike begins a faster rhythm and Link can’t hold back, crying out Ike’s name as he releases down the back of Ike’s throat.  Link’s body rocks from the release as Ike licks him clean, slowly coming off of him.  Ike licks the last of Link’s release from him and kisses Link’s penis, slowly trailing his kisses up his body.  Ike reaches over as he reaches Link’s chest and grabs the weapon oil.  Link pulls his legs to his chest as Ike coats his erection.  Ike puts the oil down and looks down at Link.

“Ready?” Ike asks, putting his arms to either side of Link’s shoulders.

Link nods and wraps his legs around Ike’s waist.  Ike lowers himself down and slowly enters Link.  Link gasps as Ike slowly pushes into him and his fingers dig deep into Ike’s back.  As soon as Ike is all the way in, they look at each other as Ike lets Link adjust to him.  Link puts a hand on Ike’s face and smiles.

“Rotate us, I want to give you a ride you’ll never forget,” Link says, a seductive tone to his voice.

Ike smiles and carefully rotates them, Ike now on his back and Link on top of him.  Link gets into a squatting position and places his hands on Ike’s chest.  Link tightens his muscles around Ike’s erection and it elicits a gasp from him.

“Try to let me control everything,” Link requests, rubbing Ike’s cheek.

“I will, go ahead babe,” Ike says, moving Link’s hair out of his eyes.

Link grins and places his hand back on Ike’s chest.  He uses his calf muscles and starts coming on and off of Ike quickly, pushing his body up and down.  Ike grabs the blankets and immediately begins to pant, what Link is doing is sending thousands of chills throughout his body.  Ike puts his hands up and Link interlaces his fingers with Ike’s, using their hands to help him keep pumping on and off of Ike.

“Oooh goddesses Link, unh!” Ike cries, the pleasure of Link’s motions sending him into bliss.

Ike can’t hold back anymore, he grabs Link’s hips and thrusts into him hard as his orgasm floods through him.  Ike cries out Link’s name as his release fills Link, his body shuddering from the intense orgasm.  Ike lays back down as his orgasm subsides and he looks up at Link.  Link is now sitting on his knees, Ike’s penis still inside of him.  Ike notices the victory look on Link’s face and can’t help but chuckle.

“That, was intense,” Ike notes, pointing a finger at Link.

Link grins and interlaces his fingers with Ike’s again, “I told you it’d be a fun ride.”

Ike lightly squeezes Link’s hands, “You have to have some pretty strong leg muscles to move like that, and since you always ride and not walk, you have me curious.”

Link laughs and looks Ike in the eyes, “I still walk, and I’ve been making sure I was strong enough to do this.”

Ike pulls Link closer to him and gently kisses him.  Link sits back up and pulls Ike up with him, moving his legs around Ike’s waist and his arms around Ike’s neck.

“I like this position baby,” Ike murmurs as he wraps his arms around Link’s back.

They fall into a kiss, the kiss becoming more passionate and intense.  After many intimate moments, Link pulls back and trails kisses down Ike’s neck, sucking and nipping at his skin.  Ike holds Link close as Link marks him, rubbing his hands up and down Link’s back.

“Link, I had a strange dream last night,” Ike admits, getting a nod out of Link as he continues his marking, “I had a dream that, well, I got pregnant.”

Link finishes his mark and sits up, looking Ike right in the eyes, “It wasn’t a dream love, you are.”

Ike looks dumbstruck and grips Link’s shoulder, “Then it’s true.  We really are going to have a baby.”

Link rubs Ike’s cheeks with his thumbs, “Yes, we are.  And I am so excited to be able to share this with you.  This baby is a creation from our love for each other.  I promise, I will be here for you, okay?”

Ike takes in Link’s words and sits quiet for a moment.  Link runs his hands through Ike’s hair and across Ike’s face as he lets Ike think about the baby.  Finally Ike looks up at Link and holds his hand in his.

“You’re right Link, this baby came about from our love for each other,” Ike admits, taking a breath, “But I am so scared, I don’t know the first thing at what to do.”

Link holds Ike tightly, “You won’t be alone, ever.  I will be here to help you they entire way.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next four months pass quickly for the boys, Link helping Ike by taking care of him and making sure Ike listens to Zelda’s orders.  Ike’s body has been showing signs of his pregnancy and both are excited to meet their baby.  Zelda has helped them keep tabs on the baby’s growth and she lets them know that Ike is now twenty-three weeks along.  Ike has a growing belly on him, which he covers using a loose tunic when they are out.  They have been successful in hiding the pregnancy thanks to Elincia and Zelda thus far.  Zelda had also performed the small wedding ceremony and Elincia had been their witness.  They have now been married for two months and living in Hyrule Castle together, unbeknownst to all but the two princesses.  The boys are now outside; Ike is laying in the grass and Link practicing with his bow and arrow.  Ike puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the sky.  He and Link had a fight earlier that morning and Link has been very quiet since.

“Link?” Ike asks, hoping to end the silence between them.

“Yeah?” Link responds, releasing his arrow and noticing Ike laying on his back, “Get off your back Ike, you know that’s not good for you.”

Ike sits up and looks at Link, “Why are you still mad at me?”

Link puts down his weapon and looks at Ike, “I’m not mad, I’m annoyed.”

Ike narrows his eyes and looks at Link, “Quit being a child about it!”

Link stalks over to Ike and forces him to stand up by his arm, “You shouldn’t do that now!  You’re pregnant!  You could have hurt you both!”

“I know I’m pregnant!” Ike hollers as he forces his arm from Link’s grip, “I just wanted to love you!”

Zelda runs over and splits them up, holding them away from each other, “Let’s talk about this, ok?”

Ike sits down again in the grass and Link sits opposite him.  Zelda sits in the middle of them and looks from Ike to Link.

“Okay, what happened?” Zelda asks, curious as to what set them both off.

“I tried to pull him on top of me to kiss him and he went completely spastic on me,” Ike states, playing with the grass.

“My weight could have hurt you and the baby Ike!” Link cries, not understanding why Ike doesn’t get that.

“Link!” Zelda hollers, “Please.”

“As if you weigh all THAT much Link,” Ike states as he stands up and looks at Zelda, “It doesn’t matter Zelda, he doesn’t even make love to me anymore.  He’s ashamed of what I am.”

Ike turns and runs out of the courtyard, leaving Link sitting stunned.  Link quickly regains his bearings and stands up.  Zelda stands up and grabs his arm.

“Is that true Link?” Zelda asks.

“I haven’t made love to him since we found out.  I don’t want to hurt the baby,” Link responds, staring in the direction Ike ran off in.

“Link, you won’t as long as you are gentle.  He needs your love.  Go get him Link, and bed him.  He needs to know you still desire him.  You know this is hard for him.  Please, just give him some slack,” Zelda urges him.

Link nods, “I guess I’ve been so worried about what’s best for the baby, I keep forgetting Ike needs me too.”

Zelda smiles, “He’s your lover Link, go show him you still need him.”

Link smiles, “Thanks Zelda.”

Link heads off in the direction Ike disappeared in and walks out of the courtyard.  He notices Ike sitting by the fountain on the back stairs of the castle.  He walks over to him and lays a hand on Ike’s shoulder, slowly kneeling next to him.  Ike turns to look at him and Link can see the tears running down Ike’s face.  Link’s heart skips a beat and he hugs Ike tightly.

“I love you sweetheart, I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Link apologizes, holding Ike closely.

Ike holds Link back and lays his head on Link’s shoulder, “I love you too.”

Link pulls gently back and using both hands, wipes the tears from Ike’s face, “Can I make this up to you?”

Ike doesn’t answer; instead he leans in and closes his eyes.  Link closes his eyes as well and he wraps his arms around Ike as their lips meet.  They kiss passionately for some time, lost to each other and the world around them.

The Triforce soon begins to glow wildly and the hairs on the back of Link’s neck stand up.  He breaks the kiss and holds Ike in his arms.  He summons the Master Sword to him using his Triforce magic and stands up slowly.  Ike looks at him confused until he sees the Triforce glowing wildly.  Zelda runs up to them and notices Link’s Triforce as well.  Zelda looks at Link and both motion for Ike to stay close to them.

“Zelda, we need to get Ike out of here,” Link says, looking around.

“Ike stand up, and stay close to us.  We’re going to get you to the portal, okay?” Zelda relays, helping Ike to stand up.

Link and Zelda flank Ike’s sides and carefully move back towards the castle.  They are nearly there when a figure steps out of the shadows, barring their entrance into the castle.  He is holding a small boy, who looks frightened and terrified.  Link and Zelda’s eyes go wide as they realize who it is.

“Ganon!” Link cries, holding Ike closely to him.

“Release the boy!” Zelda cries, readying her light arrows.

Ganon smirks and looks at them, “Well, well, what have we here?  Link?  Who is this?”

Link’s eyes narrow, “Release the boy Ganon!”

Zelda takes a breath, “What do you want?”

Ganon smirks, “Link tell me, does this boy look familiar to you?”

Link looks at the boy and gasps, he does!  They boy has messy hair like Link’s only blonder and his eyes are big and adorable.  What get’s Link however, is the tunic he is wearing.  The hero’s tunic.

“What do you think of your little brother Rinku, Link?!” Ganon cries, holding the small boy up in the air.

Link’s face goes ashen and his heart skips a beat.  Ike holds Link closer and then looks at Zelda.

“Summon Ragnell for me,” Ike pleads.

Link’s attention diverts momentarily, “No.  You are not fighting.”

Ganon notices Link’s comment and laughs, “What joke is this?  You have a lover?”

Ike feels Link’s arm grip tighter on his shoulder as Link pulls him closer to him.  Ganon only laughs cryptically as if he just won the battle.  Zelda rolls her eyes at him and purses her lips.

“You make fun of Link for finding love?  Is that because you wouldn’t have a clue what the word actually means?” Zelda challenges him.

Ganon stops laughing instantly and looks at Zelda awestruck.  His grip on Rinku actually falters, allowing the little boy to worm out of Ganon’s grasp and run over to Link.  Ganon realizes this and screams out.  Zelda shakes her head and looks at him.

“So I’m right,” Zelda says smugly.

Ganon points at her and narrows his eyes, “I came here to take this castle over, not fall into a debate whether or not I know what love is!”

Zelda grins, this entertaining her, “What?  Afraid to find out what the word actually means?”

Link is trying so hard not to laugh at Zelda’s bantering; she literally has Ganon at a loss for action.  Link sheathes the Master Sword and looks down and Rinku, offering him his hand.  Rinku takes it and Link uses his other hand to grab Ike’s.

“Zel, we’re going inside, you both coming or do you feel like arguing outside?” Link asks, getting a coy look from Zelda.

“I’m coming, Ganon might not.  I don’t think he’s up to the challenge,” Zelda taunts him.

Ganon growls, “Oh I can give as good as I get, after you, Princess.”

Link leads everyone into the courtyard and they all take spots in the grass, Ganon and Zelda sitting across from each other.  Link is amazed Zelda actually let Ganon in, but with the way the conversation was going outside, he thankful for this than the alternative.

“Well Ganon?  Your turn,” Zelda says, her hand motioning in his direction.

Ganon takes a breath, “I know what the word means, and no, I’m not afraid to find out what it means.  I just haven’t found the one I want to be with.”

Link leans against a tree and Ike moves to sit in between Link’s legs against his chest.  Link wraps his arms around Ike and lightly rubs Ike’s belly.  Ganon looks at them and then the look on his face changes.

Ganon smirks and looks at Ike, “You’re fucking pregnant!”

Rinku looks at Link and bounds over to him, “Is that true?!”

Zelda stands up and knocks Ganon in the side of the head, “Yes it’s true, now be nice!”

Ganon looks up at her and smirks, “Because I’ve ever been that before.”

Zelda smacks him again and Ganon grabs her hands, bringing her down on her back on the ground.  He leans over her, his face inches from hers.

Zelda grins, “Try.”

Link’s mouth drops as he watches Zelda lean up and capture Ganon’s mouth in an intense kiss.  Ganon responds back and they both kiss each other hungrily.  Link looks at Rinku and decides now is a good time to capture his attention.

“Rinku?” Link asks, watching as his little brother turns around.

“Yeah?” Rinku answers, walking over to Link and Ike, “Can I touch the baby?”

Link smiles and looks down at Ike, “Is that okay with you?”

Ike looks up at Link and lightly kisses him before returning his gaze to Rinku, “Yes, go ahead.”

Ike undoes his tunic and it falls away, revealing Ike’s shirt and belly.  Rinku lays his hand on Ike’s belly and smiles as he feels kicks against his hand.

“Your baby kicks,” Rinku observes, smiling as the baby moves.

“That’s right,” Link answers, “and has for a few weeks now.”

Ike looks up at Link and points at Ganon and Zelda, “Thirty rupees says they don’t even make it to her room.”

Link looks over and gasps, covering Rinku’s eyes.  Ganon and Zelda have both of their things nearly off and are attempting to walk into the castle.  However they stop every so often to remove more.

Ike smirks, “Guess he’s gonna find out what love means.”

Rinku looks at Ike and grins, “I know what you mean by that.  It’s how you got pregnant in the first place.”

Ike and Link are literally looking at Rinku jaw-dropped.  It takes Link a few full minutes before his voice even returns to him.

“How did you, how do you,” Link attempts.

“Know?” Rinku offers, looking at Ike and placing a hand back on his belly, “I did save my island from Ganon once.  I’m not that sheltered.”

Ike laughs and then looks at Link, “He’s got your attitude, he is your brother.”

Link looks at Ike and kisses him gently, slowly pulling back and stroking his cheek, “Silence.”

Ike grins and lays his head back on Link’s chest, enjoying Link’s hands rubbing his chest.  Link looks at Rinku and takes a breath.

“How come I never knew about you?” Link asks, placing a hand on Ike’s belly and letting their baby kick him.

Rinku looks at Link, “Cause Mom abandoned you then ran off to the island.  She had me and Aryll and then left again.  I never knew about you until Ganon said you were my brother and that he was taking me to you to use as leverage against you.”

Ike looks at Rinku, “How did Ganon know that?”

Rinku shrugs, “He never said.  He just said it was ironic that I was related to Link.”

Link looks lost in thought, and doesn’t respond.  Ike looks at Rinku and takes a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Ike asks, shifting slightly.

Rinku looks at Ike curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Are you okay being here?  Are you hurt?” Ike asks, laying a hand on top of Link’s on his belly.

Rinku smiles at this, “I’m fine.  Are you?”

Ike looks lost, “Am I what?”

“Are you okay?” Rinku asks, “You shifted.  Are you not comfortable?  You should be.  You are pregnant and you should be comfortable.”

By now Link is looking at Rinku with a grin on his face.  Ike is smiling and trying to keep from laughing.  Link looks at Rinku and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Rinku, there is something I need to ask of you,” Link says, shifting Ike in his arms so he can rub Ike’s back.

Rinku sits cross-legged on the ground and looks up at Link, “Yes?”

Link takes a breath, “Rinku, not many know about Ike and I, or the baby.  Please don’t tell anyone.”

Rinku looks at Link as if he’d lost his mind, “Why not?  You two love each other and are having a baby.  Who cares what everyone else says?  Besides, wouldn’t his family want to know too?”

Ike knows Rinku is right; his family would want to know.  Mist is probably worried about him right now.  But what would she say?  About Link and the baby?  What would the mercenaries say?  What would Soren, his dearest and most trusted advisor say?  Rinku notices Ike’s face and lays a hand on his.

“They’d want to know.  They deserve at least that,” Rinku says, getting a nod out of Ike.

Link looks at Rinku, “You have no problem with us?”

Rinku shakes his head, “Do I look like I do?”

Ike laughs, “Thank you.”

Rinku smiles and then looks at Link, “Can I stay here with you for a while?”

Link smiles wide, “Yes, I would love to get to know my little brother.  I’d be happy if you stayed.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They talk for a few more hours and then Link and Ike show Rinku to a room across the hall from Link’s.  They say goodnight and Ike and Link head into their bedroom.  Ike begins to undress and Link just stands and watches him.  Ike notices after a few moments and stops, his hand holding onto his shirt.

“What?” Ike asks, curious as to what is on Link’s mind.

Link walks over to Ike, a look of guilt in his eyes, “I’ve hurt you.”

Ike stands confused, dropping his shirt on the ground, “I don’t get it.”

Link helps Ike out of the rest of his clothes and then runs a hand down Ike’s cheek, “Your actions.  I never saw it this obvious before now.”

Ike grabs Link’s hand and then grabs his chin, “Link.  Tell me.  What is wrong?”

Link looks Ike back in the eyes, “Do you ever get ready for bed and think about sex?”

Ike’s gaze drops, “Not anymore.”

Ike’s answer goes right through Link’s heart.  Zelda had been right; Ike needed him to show him that he still was desirable.  Ike didn’t even try anymore to get Link to have sex, he had always told Ike no.  Link takes a breath and carefully lays Ike down on his back on the bed.

“I’m going to change that.  I am so sorry for making you feel that I didn’t want your body.  I want you so bad Ike,” Link says, rubbing Ike’s cheek as he speaks.

Ike looks at Link, a tear running down his face, “Y-you still want to make love to me?”

Link nods and wipes Ike’s eyes, “Yes, if you will let me and forgive me for hurting you and making you think I didn’t want you.”

Ike smiles and lays on his side, spreading his legs apart, “I forgive you, and more so if you make love to me right now.”

Link removes his clothes and grabs the weapon oil. He coats his erection and then grabs one of Ike’s legs, holding Ike open.  Ike takes a breath as he feels Link’s erection penetrate him, slowly moving into his body.

“Relax Ike, it’s okay, just relax,” Link soothes, trying to get Ike to relax his muscles.

Ike nods and relaxes his body, letting Link’s erection slide deeper into his body.  Link can’t help feel a twang of guilt for Ike’s responses; if he had made love to Ike more than just now in the last few months, Ike wouldn’t be so nervous.  Link lays a hand on Ike’s side as he carefully begins to move in and out of Ike’s hole.

“Love, I am going to make love to you every night until this baby is born, to show you I love you and want you so bad,” Link says, continuing his careful movements.

Ike’s body is in pleasure overload and all he can respond to Link with is a very long moan.  Link smiles and continues sensually taking his lover, making sure not to go too fast.  Link lays a hand on Ike’s shoulder for support and he tightens his grip on Ike’s leg, opening Ike up some more.  Ike whines as Link starts moving faster in and out of him.

“Oooh, Link, unh, yeahunh,” Ike moans as Link makes love to him.

Link rubs Ike’s shoulder as he continues, “You’re doing good baby, I love you so much.”

Ike’s hand grabs onto Link’s hand as Link’s movements become more rapid, “I, unh, oh, love, ahhhh, you, oooh, too, unh.”

Link smiles at Ike’s attempts at speech and picks up in speed, Ike’s head falling back and Link’s orgasm nearing.  Link shifts, swinging Ike’s leg onto his shoulder and grabbing Ike’s erection.  Ike pants and moans at this as Link makes love to him and pumps him.  Link movements become more frantic and Ike soon cries out Link’s name as his release spills onto Link’s hand.  Link thrusts into Ike twice more and then cries out Ike’s name, filling Ike with his orgasm deep in his body.

Link carefully removes Ike’s leg from his shoulder and then also very slowly withdraws from Ike’s body.  He covers Ike up with blankets and then lays next to him, wrapping an arm around Ike’s body and pulling him closer to him.  The both take calming breaths and then Ike turns his head to look at Link.  Link moves his head slightly and kisses Ike intimately, both kissing until they can no more, falling asleep in each others’ arms.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later, the truth finds it way out.

Ike wakes up in Link’s arms and smiles; Link made love to him last night.  Ike turns fully into Link and hugs him tightly, waking Link up with a start.  Link grins as he sees the reason for being woken up and holds Ike tightly back.

“I love you,” Link murmurs, kissing Ike’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Ike responds, leaning lower to kiss Link’s chest and lick his nipples.

Link lays back and let’s Ike’s mouth kiss his body, “You’re full of spunk this morning.”

Ike grins and nibbles on Link’s nipple, “I feel like I can take on the world.”

Link smiles, having a general idea as to why Ike’s mood shift, “Do you want to have sex again Ike?”

Ike grins and travels lower on Link’s abdomen, “Am I that obvious?”

Link’s breath hitches as Ike swirls his tongue along Link’s navel, “Yeahunh, goddesses Ike,”

Ike can’t help let out a chuckle, “You like this?”

Link nods and looks at Ike, “Yes you tempter, please more or I may have to spank you.”

Ike looks up, a glimmer in his eyes, “What if I wouldn’t continue unless you did?”

Link’s lust begins to take over and he grabs Ike’s hands, bringing him close to him, “Then I would spank you till you were red and then shove my penis into your tight hole, making love to you until you cried my name in ecstasy.”

Ike whines and tries to move his hands, however, Link’s grip on him is rock solid.  Link grins at this and tightens his grip, looking Ike right in the eyes.  Link slowly lays Ike on his back and brings his face within inches of Ike’s.

“Or baby, I may just stick it into you right now and make you squirm in pleasure,” Link whispers seductively, holding Ike’s hands down on his chest.

Ike attempts to move his hands and decides to play coy, crossing his legs and barring Link from entry.  Link looks down at this and grins.  He knows he needs to remove one of his hands to spread Ike’s legs apart and chuckles.

Link shows Ike the back of his hand and Ike gasps as he feels his wrists being bound and being brought above his head.  Ike’s hands become secured to the head board and his legs spread apart by the Triforce magic.  Ike looks at him with a pouty expression.

“That’s cheating, hold me down using only you,” Ike whines, wanting Link to play fair.

Link grins, he doesn’t want to quit yet, this game is getting more fun, “How about, I use you,”

Link pauses and runs his hands down Ike’s body, reaching his hole and sliding a finger inside of him.  Ike moans out and Link grins.

“Abuse you and then let you go.  I’ll sex you up good lover,” Link continues, lust heavy in his voice.

Ike loves the way Link is playing, it’s turning him on and all he wants Link to do is take him, “Mmm, touch me, oooh,”

Link removes his finger and then adds two, curling his fingers inside of Ike and making him moan out loudly, “That’s it baby, moan for me.”

“Link, ahhhh, deeper please!” Ike cries, Link’s motions driving him crazy.

Link twists and pushes his fingers in and out of Ike’s body, getting moans and cries of pleasure from him.  After a few moments, Link pulls his fingers out and looks at Ike, a passionate fire lit behind his eyes.  Link grabs Ike’s legs and lifts them up, exposing his backside.  Link rubs Ike’s ass for a moment and then slaps him as hard as he can.  Ike cries out and Link grins.

“More baby?” Link asks, poising his hand for another strike.

Ike shakes his head and Link smirks.  He slaps Ike again, harder this time and getting a cry and a whimper from Ike.  The sting of the slap hurts and Ike tries to subdue it; Link is fucking hot right now and Ike wants more.

“Punish me,” Ike begs, pushing his lips into a pouty face, “Make it hurt!”

Link grins, Ike is starting to play too.  He readies his hand and strikes again, the slap sounding like a whip crack and leaving a very evident red mark.  Link does it again quickly twice more, Ike crying out each time.  Link looks at Ike and notices the tears in his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay baby?” Link asks, not wanting to hurt Ike too much.

Ike nods, “Yeah, keep going, you’re fucking turning me on right now, you hot sexy thing.”

Link whines and then grins, slapping Ike harder, four more times.  He kisses down Ike’s legs, slowly working his way up.  He licks Ike’s sac, sucking on it and putting it in his mouth.  Ike gasps and pants in pleasure.  Link makes his way up Ike’s body and then puts his hands on Ike’s wrists.

“I never, want to, ever,” Link says through many kisses all over Ike’s face, “have you, think, I don’t, want your, body.  Mmm, I do, you are so, fucking, hot.”

Ike gasps and leans up, kissing Link with an intense passion, his tongue gliding in and out of Link’s mouth.  Link kisses Ike back intently, both moaning into each other and trying to breathe heavily through their noses.  After some intense and powerful kisses, Ike slowly pulls back and looks Link right in the eyes.

“Please lover, I need you inside me,” Ike begs, a heavy passion in his eyes.

Link grins and grabs behind Ike’s thighs, pushing Ike’s legs apart.  He grabs Ike’s erection and begins pumping him.

“Come for me baby, I want to use you to slick me up,” Link says lustfully, pumping Ike harder.

“Unh, unh, yeahunh!  Ohhh!” Ike cries, his orgasm flooding through him and onto Link’s waiting erection.

Link coats his penis in Ike’s release and then slides quickly into Ike’s hole, pushing deeply into him.  Ike cries out from the suddenness of Link’s erection in him and looks up at Link.

“Take me, ohhh, ahhhh, yeahunh!” Ike whines, adjusting his legs so they are over Link’s shoulders, “Deeper!  Hungh!  Yeahunh!”

Link can’t help but grin wildly at Ike’s begging and whining, it is making him more hot and bothered.  He grips Ike’s hips and pumps into him, nearly withdrawing and pushing into him harder with each thrust.

“Cry my name, mmmm, cry it Ike!” Link demands, thrusting hard into Ike’s hole, moving Ike’s hips in rhythm with him.

“Link! Ahhhh!” Ike cries, the feeling of Link’s thrusting sending waves of pleasure through him.

Link pumps and thrusts harder, ramming his hips against Ike’s and going deep into Ike’s body.  Link grips Ike’s legs and moments later, his orgasm barrels through him, filling Ike’s hole with his release.  Link’ body shudders from his release and he slows down, his body sweating and his legs feeling weak.  Ike moves his legs so they are splayed to either side and Link grins.

“My, little, sex slave.  Damn, you were, good,” Link pants, rubbing Ike’s thighs.

Ike catches his breath and grins, “You were fucking hot.  You got all dominant on me.”

Link’s eyes sparkle, “We can play that game all day.  Want to?”

Ike grins, “What would it entail?”

Link traces along Ike’s nipples and then rubs his belly, “You, would wear only a shirt, nothing else, I would want to see your ass.  You would amuse me and let me slide my fingers inside you when I felt the need to touch you.  If you disobey, I spank you.  Talk back and I’ll slap you.”

Ike takes a breath, “You’d hit me?”

Link looks at Ike and releases his hands, “I wouldn’t mean it baby.  If you don’t want that part, we don’t have to.”

Ike relaxes, “No, its okay.  Abuse me lover, I am yours.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It is nearing late in the evening and Rinku has been hanging out with Zelda.  They had a fun day of archery and exploring and now they had both retired to their rooms.  Rinku gets curious however, as he hasn’t seen his brother or Ike all day long.  Rinku runs to get Zelda and brings her to Link and Ike’s room.  Zelda knocks on the door and Link answers, looking disheveled and wearing a robe.

“What’s up Zelda?  Hey Rinku,” Link says, looking at them.

“Can we come in?” Zelda asks, chuckling at Link’s appearance.

“Just a second okay?” Link asks, looking back into the room, “Hey babe!  Get a robe on!”

Zelda snickers and Rinku grins deviously, however hiding it once Link’s attention comes back to them.  Link opens the door and lets them in, closing it behind them.  Zelda gasps as she sees Ike and runs over to him.

“Link!  You’re not beating him are you?!” Zelda cries, noticing the slap marks on Ike’s face.

Ike actually laughs, “He isn’t, we're…role playing.”

Rinku grins, “Hey Ike, can I touch the baby?”

Ike looks at Link knowing he is completely naked under the robe.  Link walks over to Rinku and looks at him.

“Well, Ike isn’t dressed, so maybe later?” Link offers, a blush creeping up his neck.

Rinku smiles, a coy look on his face, “Oh, is that because you two were having sex?”

Link’s expression goes to horror and Ike’s to disbelief.  Zelda however, laughs at this and Rinku grins wildly.

Rinku grins, staying with his brother is going to be fun, “Don’t worry, you’re married.  And that’s what married people do!”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Over the next several weeks, Link and Rinku have become closer, sharing their stories and adventures.  Rinku enjoys hearing Ike’s adventures, especially after he had met Link.  Rinku has finally talked Ike into going home to see his family, now that Ike and Link were open about their relationship to everyone in Hyrule.  Most accepted it, some didn’t, but Ike and Link listened to Rinku.  It didn’t matter what others thought, as long as they had each other.  However, before they go to Crimea, Zelda is giving Ike his next check-up.

Ike is laying down, his tunic up on his chest as Zelda measures his belly.  Link and Rinku are standing on the side of Ike’s bed, Link holding Ike’s hand.  Zelda uses the Triforce to check on the baby’s health and smiles.

“Okay Ike, baby looks good.  You’re right where you should be,” Zelda says, taking her gloves off and throwing them out.

Rinku looks at Zelda, “How long is he again?”

Link answers instead, “He’s thirty-two weeks, in eight weeks, the baby will be here.”

Rinku smiles, “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

Zelda grins, “I knew the answer to that sixteen weeks ago, but neither wanted me to tell them.”

Rinku looks at Link with a pouty expression, “Aww, come on!  Aren’t you curious to know?”

Ike sits up and adjusts his shirt, Link helping him carefully to stand up.  Ike’s belly is very evident now; there is no getting around hiding it under clothes anymore.  Link grins and looks at Rinku.

“We want it to be a surprise,” Link answers, helping Ike to put on his over shirt, “Look at you all pregnant baby, you look so cute.”

Ike looks at Link and raises an eyebrow, “You owe me a kiss for that.”

Rinku laughs as Link leans over and kisses Ike, rubbing his cheek lightly as they kiss.  Rinku grins and walks up to Ike.  He places a hand on Ike’s belly and smiles as he feels the baby moving.  Ike lays a hand on Rinku’s head and ruffs his hair.  Link and Ike break apart and Link kneels down to Rinku.

“Ready to go?” Link asks.

Rinku jumps up and down, “Yes!  Let’s go!”

Zelda grins, “Me and Ganon will wait for you all here, just be careful.  Especially you Ike.”

Link smiles, “I will take care of him Zelda, you have my word.  Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The small trio exits the other side of the portal and walks into Crimea Castle.  The portal has brought them to the lower levels of Crimea Castle.  Ike is wearing a large cloak, effectively masking his pregnancy.  They reach the throne room and Elincia spots them immediately.  She walks over to Ike and smiles.

“I’m glad to see you again, I thought you both forgot about us,” Elincia says, giving Ike a light hug and whispering, “You’ve gotten bigger.”

Ike nods and then points to Rinku, “Elincia, this is Link’s little brother Rinku.  Rinku, this is Queen Elincia.”

Rinku bows, and then stands up, “Nice to meet you!”

Elincia smiles, “Likewise.”

Link looks at Elincia and takes a breath, “We are going to be telling everyone.  Not all at once, but slowly.  If anyone asks you, you don’t have to deny anything anymore.”

Elincia looks at him shocked, “Wow, why the change?”

Ike smiles and points to Rinku, “Him, he made a good point.  Why care what others think?  We have each other and that’s what’s important.”

Elincia looks at Ike and places a hand on his shoulder, “I’m glad you two finally see that.  The mercenaries are out back, they stay here now to guard the castle.”

Ike looks relieved, “Thanks Elincia, I really appreciate this.”

“Anytime Ike, I’m so happy you are okay though.  Not seeing you for a while has worried a lot of people,” Elincia says, then turning to Link, “When Mist sees him, you’re going to have to block him, or she’ll hit…”

Link nods, “I understand.  I’ll protect him.”

Lucia and Geoffrey walk over to Elincia and smile as they see Ike again.  Ike takes a very deep breath and laughs as the baby kicks him.  Lucia looks at him confused and Ike prepares for the reactions.  Link also takes a breath and Rinku rolls his eyes.  Rinku looks at Lucia.

“Hi! I’m Rinku, Link’s little brother and Ike’s brother-in-law.” Rinku states, waiting to see if they get it.

Lucia opens her mouth to say hello but stops short as she understands what Rinku just said.  Lucia looks at Ike and puts her hands on her hips.  Geoffrey looks mortified and angry.  Lucia walks up to Ike and can see the apprehension in his eyes.

“You married Link?  Is that it?” Lucia demands.

Ike nods, “I did.  I love him.”

Rinku decides to step it up a notch, “Yep, so much, they are having a baby.”

Geoffrey looks about to pass out and Lucia looks just plain confused.

“That’s not possible little one, unless you are talking they are going to adopt one,” Lucia points out.

Elincia smiles and looks at Ike, “It’s okay, remember, I’ll support you.”

Lucia looks at Elincia shocked, “You support his marriage to Link?”

Elincia looks at Lucia, “Yes, I was their witness when they were married.”

Geoffrey finally gets his voice back, “Ike, you enjoy a getting dick up your ass?”

Link’s face goes redder than Ike has ever seen it and he holds Link across the shoulders.  Link looks ready to punch Geoffrey and Ike surprises him.

“I do Geoffrey, and Link is fantastic,” Ike states, looking Geoffrey in the eyes.

Link turns and looks at Ike, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Ike laughs and shuts Link’s mouth, “It’s true.”

Elincia laughs and Rinku grins, he likes Elincia, she’s nice.  Lucia stands stunned, but at nothing they are talking about.  In all of their movements, Ike’s cloak has moved enough for Lucia to see his pregnant belly.  Lucia reaches her hand out and fully moves the cloak, Ike looking over at her as she does.

“You are pregnant,” Lucia gasps.

Geoffrey walks over to Ike and turns him harshly around to face him, “What the fuck?”

Link’s fist contacts with Geoffrey’s nose and blood flies out, “Get your damn hands off of him.”

Ike watches as Geoffrey crashes to the floor and then looks at Link, “Nice shot.”

Lucia looks at Ike, “You’re really pregnant, aren’t you?”

Ike looks at Lucia, “Uh, yeah.  I mean, isn’t it obvious?”

Elincia smiles at Lucia, “The Goddesses blessed them with a baby.  What a gift.”

Lucia looks at Elincia and slowly smiles, understanding Elincia’s words, “Yes, it is.  Ike, may I see?”

Ike nods and Lucia places a hand on Ike’s belly, feeling the baby kick under her touch.  Geoffrey stands up and glares at Link.

“You fucking Hylian trash!  You turned our general into a pregnant ass fucker!” Geoffrey hollers, wiping his bloody nose.

Link’s temper flares but it’s Ike who gets to Geoffrey first.  Ike’s hands grips around Geoffrey’s neck tightly and Ike holds him against the wall.

“You apologize to Link right now or I swear I will make you pay for saying that shit!” Ike barks, his anger flaring.

Rinku looks at Ike and the quickly to Link, “Link!  Zelda said Ike wasn’t supposed to get worked up!”

Geoffrey grins at this, “No, ass fuck, you are a pregnant little whore who needs a good beating.”

Ike’s nostrils flare in anger and he brings his fist to hit Geoffrey in the face.  However, Link grabs his hand and pulls Ike back, holding Ike across the chest.

“Relax baby, calm down.  Remember, it’s too dangerous, you could go into early labor and Zelda isn’t here.”  Link reminds him, rocking with him and trying to focus Ike’s thoughts away from Geoffrey.

Geoffrey smirks at Link’s stupidity for pulling Ike away from him.  He balls his hand in a fist and looks at Ike.

“Time to kill that abomination,” Geoffrey says, aiming his fist at Ike’s belly.

Geoffrey never gets there; Rinku swings the Master Sword and hits Geoffrey in the head with the broad side, rendering him unconscious.  Elincia looks pissed.

“Lucia,” Elincia starts, trying to calm her anger.

Lucia holds up a hand, “I’ll take him down there myself and then give him a piece of my mind.”

Elincia nods and Rinku grins, he likes Lucia too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A little while later after everyone has had time to calm down and Elincia had brought Ike some water, they are all sitting in Elincia’s common room waiting for the mercenaries.  Ike has covered himself up with his cloak again and tears keep falling down his face every time he hears Geoffrey’s insults thrown at him in his mind.  Rinku looks sad and he tries to hug Ike and make him feel better.  Link also holds him close and rubs his back.

“Baby, don’t listen to him.  We knew not everyone would like it,” Link tries to console him.

“I know, I just hate what he said to you.  I don’t like people hurting you.  I love you and only want people to be nice to my lover,” Ike says, looking at Link.

“It’s okay baby, it doesn’t bother me, what does is them hurting you.  I will be fine as long as you are,” Link reassures him, stroking his cheek.

“Okay, thanks love,” Ike says, looking at Link, “Can I have a kiss?”

Link chuckles, “Always, you never have to ask.”

Link cups Ike’s face in his hands and he kisses him lightly, Ike wrapping his arms around Link.  Link moves his hands around Ike as they intensify the kiss.  They kiss for a few moments, Rinku grinning at the prospect of not having to tell everyone this time.  The mercenaries can see it for themselves; Ike is kissing Link intimately on the couch.

Mist’s jaw is on the floor; Titania can’t even find the right words, Soren’s face matches his eyes and even else is struck silent.  Elincia clears her throat to let the two lovers know they have company.  Ike and Link separate and a blush creeps up on both their faces.  Ike pulls his cloak tighter around him, suddenly feeling more self-conscious.

Mist walks over to her brother and stares right at him, “Why did you never tell me?!  I’m your sister!  Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ike takes a breath, “Would you have supported me?”

Mist looks at Ike and shakes her head, “I can’t believe you’re asking that.  As long as my brother is happy, that’s all that matters to me.  Besides, Link’s a cutie, you did well.”

Ike lets out a relaxed sigh, “I’m glad you feel that way, cause, uh…I married him.”

Everyone gasps except those who knew and Mist looks at Ike.  Mist’s eyes are on fire and she slaps Ike hard across the face.  Link stands up and grabs her wrist.

“Do not, hit him,” Link says sternly, releasing her hand and sitting down next to Ike.

“Ike!  I didn’t even get to see you married!” Mist cries, upset Ike didn’t even let her be there.

Titania decides to intercept.  She walks over to Ike and kneels in front of him.  She takes his hand in hers and looks him right in the eyes.

“Ike, you look so terrified right now.  Please, what can we do to make you feel more comfortable?” Titania asks, brushing some hair from his eyes.

Rinku looks at Titania and hugs her, “You’re so nice!”

Titania smiles, “And who are you?”

Rinku grins, “I’m Link’s brother Rinku.  Nice to meet you.”

Titania laughs, “And I’m Titania.  Nice to meet you too.”

Link looks at Ike and notices Ike’s face turning white, “Ike, are you okay baby?”

Ike looks at Link, “No,”

Link makes a realization, “Rinku, go get Zelda!  Now please!”

Link moves quickly and lays Ike down, moving the cloak.  Everyone gasps and moves closer to see if what they are seeing is true.  Rinku takes off running to go get Zelda as Ike clutches his stomach.  Link uses his Triforce to subdue some of the pain Ike is feeling.  Titania kneels next to Link.

“Is there anything I can do?” Titania asks, looking at Link.

Link nods, running his hand through Ike’s hair, “Yes, help me keep him calmed down.  If he doesn’t, he’s going to go in to early labor.”

Mist grabs her staff and uses it on Ike, helping him to calm down.  Titania runs out the door to grab someone for more help and Shinon and Soren walk over to Ike and look at him.  His face is red and his belly is very prominent.  Ike is definitely pregnant.  Link lays a hand on Ike’s forehead and kisses him gently, hoping to relax him.  Ike lets himself fall into Link and holds the back of Link’s head as he kisses him.  The baby kicks and Soren and Shinon’s eyes go wide as they see it.  Soren kneels next to Ike, using his staff to help heal him.

“Ike…” Soren starts, not even too sure how to finish.

Ike parts the kiss from Link and looks at Soren, resting a hand on his tactician’s shoulder, “Thank you Soren…I…”

Soren looks down, wishing he were in Link’s position, “I’ll always make sure you’re okay Ike.”

Link looks at Soren, “Thank you.”

Soren ignores Link and keeps his gaze down, “Just…breathe Ike.”

“Ike, don’t you remember kissing Link is how this all started in the first place?” Aryll grins, walking over to the two of them.

Link chuckles as he watches her approach and rubs Ike’s belly, the baby moving under his touch, “It was more than kissing.”

Soren stands up and heads out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.  The other mercenaries watch him go as Ike takes a breath, hoping Soren will be okay.  His attention reverts to Aryll as she kneels next to him and he lays back.

“I knew you’d come to make sure I was behaving,” Ike says, the pain starting to subside, “And I’m glad you are here.”

Link nods in agreement, “You always know how to make Ike smile and gods, does he need that.”

Aryll smiles and hugs them both, “Oh my boys.  You go off and leave me behind.  Zelda said I’m supposed to watch out for you, you know.  Can’t do that if I don’t know where you are.”

Link blushes and nods, “Whoops.”

Ike laughs and hugs her tightly, “Don’t worry, your job is secure….once we get used to telling you where we are going.”

Aryll giggles, “It’s okay Ike, pregnancy memory.”

Ike grins wide, “But what’s Link’s excuse?”

Link smirks, “Naturally talented.”

Mist laughs at this and decides to drop grilling Ike on his marriage, knowing it is making Ike upset at the moment.  Aryll holds onto Ike and hugs him tightly.  She pulls back slightly and lays a hand on his belly grinning wide as the baby kicks her hand.  Link shakes his head and places a hand on Aryll’s shoulder.

“You always could make him laugh,” Link says, a telling grin on his face, “And I love it.”

Aryll grins wickedly, “And I know you can make him do more than that.”

Ike moves a hand over his eyes and he can’t help but laugh, Link shaking his head and grinning, unable to hide it.  Mist kneels next to Ike and grabs his hand.

“I’m sorry for earlier, can you forgive me?” Mist asks, looking at Ike.

Ike smiles, “Of course Mist, I’m sorry too, for not telling you.”

“Zelda’s here!” Rinku shouts out as he comes barreling back into the room, causing everyone to jump.

Aryll looks over at her brother and smiles, loving how much energy her older brother displays on any given day, “Ike’s over here!”

Zelda comes over and looks at everyone around Ike, “Ok all of you; I need to see him for a moment.”

Rinku grabs Aryll’s hand and pulls her with him; Mist standing near them.  Link stays by Ike’s side and holds his hand.  Zelda checks Ike over for the next few moments and then looks down at him.  Ike and Link look at her nervously and Zelda takes a breath.

“I need to speak to these two alone for a moment,” Zelda finally says, looking around.

Titania nods, “Okay everyone, let’s give them a few moments.”

Everyone files out and then Titania closes the door behind them.  Zelda looks at Ike and Link and takes a breath.

“Both of you be honest with me, okay?” Zelda says, looking at both and receiving a nod, “Do you two still have sex right now?”

Link nods, “Yeah, every night I take him.”

Zelda raises an eyebrow, “Every night?”

Ike grins, “Yeah, he told me he was going to make love to me every night until the baby comes.”

Zelda smiles and puts a hand on Link’s shoulder, “It’s getting too close Link, and sex is going to start becoming dangerous.  Maybe once a week, and nothing hard, just slow and gentle.”

Ike puts on a pouty face, “Really, only once a week?  Can I still take Link?”

Zelda looks at him, “As long as you are on your back and Link does the work, you’ll be okay.  But, not every night.”

Link smiles and squeezes Ike’s hand, “It’ll be okay.  But is Ike going to be okay?”

Zelda nods, “Yes, just don’t do whatever you two were doing to bring this on anymore.  And Ike, seeing how your body relaxed when you laid down, might mean bed rest for you until your baby shows up.”

Link purses his lips, “It wasn’t sex that did this.  It was dealing with some people’s reactions to us.”

Zelda nods, “I’d feel safer if you both still only made love only once a week.  And I want Ike to rest on bed rest the majority of the days, some movement, but not much.”

Ike nods, “Baby wants to come?”

Zelda rubs his cheek, “Yes, but I put a safeguard on you for now, just don’t do too much okay?”

Link goes ashen, “Okay then, no sex.  Too great a risk and we can make love after our baby is born.”

Ike nods, “Should we go home soon?”

Zelda shakes her head, “No, you can visit, just lay down.”

Link blushes as he readies his next question, “Zel, can I still, um?”

Zelda looks at Link, “What, still do what?”

Link holds up two fingers and Zelda laughs.  Ike blushes this time and then laughs, squeezing Link’s hand.  Zelda nods, and puts a hand on Link’s shoulder.

“Yes Link, you can still finger him.  Just be very gentle, no hard pounding okay?” Zelda responds, watching the blush rise in Link’s cheeks.

Link slowly grins, “Thanks Zelda, we appreciate all of this.  And especially for taking care of Ike.  I can’t thank you enough.”

Zelda looks at both of them, “You both have included me in your lives and let me be a part of not only marrying you both, but allowing me to give Ike the baby’s care.  That means a lot to have you both give me those opportunities.  That is thanks enough.”

Ike takes a breath, “We wouldn’t have it any other way.  We appreciate this and all you do; you’ve stood by our side since day one.”

“And I always will,” Zelda says as she rubs both of their cheeks and then heads over to the door, “Do you want them to wait a few more minutes Link?”

Ike chuckles, “No, I’ll make him wait until we are in the safety of our own bedroom.”

Zelda smiles and then opens the door, letting the others in.  Titania and Mist nearly run over to them and both look as if they want to beat the other to saying something.  Titania reaches them first.

“Ike, we all talked about it,” Titania starts.

“Yeah, you and Link need to have a real wedding,” Mist continues.

“One with all of your family surrounding you and supporting you,” Rinku cuts in.

“And all of your friends giving you love and encouragement,” Aryll adds.

“So that’s what we want to give you both,” Titania finishes.

Ike and Link look awestruck, looking from everyone and then to each other.  Aryll and Rinku step forward and look at them.

“So, you know, does that sound good?” Rinku starts.

Ike and Link nod, both still too stunned to work an answer out of their brains.

Aryll grins, “Since words don’t work, if you like this, kiss each other.”

Rinku hi-fives Aryll and grins, “Exactly.”

Ike and Link look at each other and then Ike grabs Link’s shirt, pulling him to him in a passionate lip-lock.  Link responds and wraps his arms around Ike’s neck.  Mist and Titania look at each other and giggle.

The two separate and look at Mist and Titania.  Zelda grins, and lays a hand on both of the boys’ shoulders.

“I think that is a wonderful idea,” Zelda says, smiling and then looking up at Elincia, grins wide.

Link stands up and Ike sits up, swinging his legs over the couch.  Link looks at him and then leans over, putting an arm around Ike’s waist to help him stand up.  As he stands up, everyone can’t help but notice the size of his belly.  Link grins at this as he holds Ike tightly.

“Eight more weeks and we’ll be holding the baby,” Link says, looking at everyone.

This snaps everyone out of their gaze and Ike laughs, “Don’t worry, it took me some time to get used to too.”

Mist looks at Ike and places a hand on his shoulder, “Do you know what you are having?”

Rinku jumps up, unable to hold back a response, “A baby.”


End file.
